Who You Are
by Koyukix
Summary: Yoh is in an amnesia state because of getting hit by a car. Anna tries desperately to get him to retrieve his memories but Hao has also decided that it is time to take back what is his, his other half...
1. Default Chapter

**Who You Are**

Authors Note: This story could have either happened after the anime finale (Episode 64) or can be an AU; the choice is completely up to you. =)  
  
Brief summary: Yoh has been in an amnesia state ever since he was hit by a car. Not being able to remember anything, his fiancée, Anna desperately tries to get him to retrieve his memories. But, on the other hand, Hao has also decided that it is finally time to take back what is his, his other half.

* * *

Anna turned her head around immediately, eyes widen as she sensed what had happened. Something terrible has happened to Yoh. Horror struck her, making her unable to move. She was frozen in place. Such a terrible feeling... Finally, after realizing what had happened, her body reluctantly worked with her again, she stood up and burst out the door of the mansion. Nothing came to her mine except worrying and regretting as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, down to the street where flashing red and blue lights were highly visible.  
  
There was a giant crowd on the side of the road, she ran up and stopped at the sight. _YOH!_

* * *

_Meanwhile...on the roof of a misc. building...  
_"Hao-sama," Opacho's voice squeaked. He turned his head and faced his master. (A/N: I know that Hao got 'killed' by Yoh in the last episode of the anime, so this is where the AU kicks in. XP)  
"Mmm, I sensed it too." Hao smilied.  
  
He stood up and looked down at the street where numerous people crowded around. "Come Opacho," He started, turning his head back to his little friend. "We have something we must do." _Yoh...my other half..._

* * *

End of the prologue.  
  
If you like it so far, please review! The more reviews I receive, the faster I update! And everyone loves updates.   
  
Love you all, Koyuki. 


	2. Wake up, Yoh

**Who You Are **(Chapter two)

* * *

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru silently appeared at the side of Yoh. He looked down at his 'master', who was still lying unconscious on one of the many beds in the hospital.  
  
Anna was also beside Yoh, she had her head on her arms, she silently sniffed as soft tears rolled down both sides of her cheek. She quickly wiped her face with her hand, not wanting to let other people notice her weak side.  
  
"Yoh!" A voice shouted.  
  
Amidamaru glanced back while Anna still had her head buried in her arms. Manta. The short blonde hair boy rushed up to his friend, walking as fast as his little legs would carry him. He stopped at the side of Yoh's bed, he then gently placed his hand on his friend's.  
  
"Yoh! Wake up, Yoh!" His voice was loud and uneasy.  
  
Anna sniffed quietly then turned his head towards the kid. She opened her mouth and surprisingly, words came out.  
  
"Shut up, brat," Anna said, with her regular cold tone.  
  
Manta shivered as the Itako finished her words. But somehow, he didn't seem to mind them that much.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Yoh. I know it." Manta said reassuring, getting his hands lightly off of Yoh. He smiled reluctantly while still looking at his best friend.  
  
"Of course he's going to be okay!" Anna started in a loud voice, she was beginning to return to her normal self. "He's my fiancée afterall."  
  
Yoh's spirit gazed pitifully at his 'master' then slowly faded away.

* * *

Hao smiled sheepishly as he saw the vision of Yoh and the others from Opacho.  
  
"Hao-sama...sorry. Opacho tried," Opacho was lying on the floor now, his power drained from his vision ability.  
  
"That's okay...I think you did a great job, Opacho," Hao started, smiling kindly to his friend. "I've seen everything which I've wanted to see."  
  
_Yoh...hurry and awake...I don't want to wait anymore..._

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

I'm sorry if I made Anna OOC, but it had to be done somehow. ; And also, another apology for the short chapter, I swear chapter 3 will be longer. :D  
  
One last thing, I'm going to need people to start voting on whether you guys want HaoxYoh or AnnaxYoh. So bring on the votes!

_P.S: Yes, Yoh will wake up in the next chapter. Hurray!_

Love you all, Koyuki. 


	3. Awoken, but

**Who You Are (Chapter 3)**  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews! And yes, I also noticed my chapters were a bit 'short' (I'm known for writing short chapters...heh.) So I tried my best to make this chapter a little longer.  
  
And also...(I knew I forgot something!)  
  
_**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. Shaman. King._

_

* * *

_  
Anna stood up from her sitting position, eyes staring down at the ground.  
  
"I'm going to take a short walk, don't take your eyes off of Yoh," Anna said with her usual tone. Manta watched as she disappeared behind the door. He sighed heavily then glanced back to his unconscious friend.  
  
Amidamaru appeared beside Manta.  
  
"What...did the doctor say anyways?" Manta asked, turning his head towards the spirit.  
  
Amidamaru's face slightly dampened. "He may wake up but with side effects," He stated, repeating the words which the doctor had said earlier. He laid his eyes on his master.  
  
Yoh was lying in bed, his arms were bandaged to the point of his elbow, there were also bandages on his forehead and a long bandage that went from his forehead to the back of his head. His famous orange headphones were on the wooden counter beside the bed.  
  
Suddenly and surprisingly, the door of the room swung open.  
  
"Anna-san...?" Manta murmured, swiftly turning his head to face to door.  
  
_ Wrong._  
  
It wasn't Anna. It was someone that no one has ever expected to appear.  
  
"HAO!" Manta and Amidamaru's eyes widened greatly as they realized what was about to happen. They watched as Hao stepped closer and closer towards Yoh, Opacho following closely behind.  
  
"No! Don't!" Amidamaru's voice pierced through the silence. He reached his hand out, having an intention of stopping them, it was no use.  
  
Manta froze in place, he stared in horror as he saw Yoh's Twin walk up to the side of Yoh.  
  
_"It's time you awoke, Yoh."_

* * *

Yoh's POV 

What is this feeling? Why does it feel like someone is calling me? I reluctantly opened my eyes.

* * *

Anna's POV (A/N: She is still outside, having her short walk) 

_ I believe in Yoh._

_ I have always... right?_  
  
I felt a sudden drip of wet liquid on my shoulders, I turned around and looked, then stared at the sky, realized it was drizzling. I should hurry and head back before it starts pouring...I wonder if Yoh has awoken yet...  
  
I sighed. I felt dehydrated even though I was being surrounded by small drips of water. Maybe it was the tears. I looked forwards and a vending machine caught my eye. I stepped up to it, one hand in my pocket digging for my wallet. Having found it, I pulled my wallet out and opened it, just to see the picture of Yoh and me. I felt as if my tears were going to uncontrollably roll down my cheeks again, but I managed to hold them back somehow.  
  
I sniffed softly as I got out a hundred yen out of my wallet and placed them into the slot of the vending machine. Juice. I wanted some juice. I pressed the yellow button for apple and continued to stare at the machine as the can rolled down and landed in the 'out slot' with a plop.  
  
I bent down, stuck my hand into the opening and grabbed my drink, opened it and began devouring it. I finished the can of apple in a matter of seconds then sighed somewhat reassuringly. Somehow, I felt relieved all a sudden. But why? I had no idea.  
  
I threw the can into a nearby garbage can then started to head back.

* * *

"Yoh-kun!"  
  
"Yoh-dono!"  
  
Manta and Amidamaru both stared rather joyfully as they watched Yoh sit up from bed.  
  
Manta was so happy; he even felt slight tears of happiness beginning to form in the edges of his eyes. Amidamaru was just relieved that his master/friend awoken after the accident. But then again, he has always believed in him. Yoh was strong and he knew that.  
  
Hao simply smilied.

* * *

Anna felt a sudden sense towards Yoh, her eyes widened. She ran into the hospital through the automatic doors and quickly and swiftly ran up the flight of stairs. Yoh's room was just on the second floor, and she would easily make it, and she did. She was now on the second floor. Her mind scrambled as she burst into Yoh's room, to find Yoh sitting up in bed and awake, and...Hao?! What in the possibly things is _he_ doing in here?!  
  
"Anna-san! You're back!" Manta greeted her.  
  
"Anna-dono!"  
  
"Why, hello there," Hao smiled, looking back at the Itako.  
  
Anna paid no attention to them; she just instinctively rushed over to her fiancée.  
  
"You're awake!" She cried, almost smiling. "Huh...?" Yoh stammered his first word. He looked around the room confusingly.  
  
"Who...are you all?" Anna felt her heart shatter into about a million pieces upon hearing that.  
  
Amidamaru and Manta just stared at their injured friend with shock and dismay.  
  
Hao simply just smiled again.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

**Author's note:**

That chapter was real fun to write. :D

Ah, and like I said earlier, I did try to make this chapter longer than the others, and I will try to continue it this way with the future chapters so you won't have to kill me. Heh heh. -sign of relief-  
  
Also, the votes are definitely one sided, YohxAnna. I personally also prefer that pairing, but I am still open to votes so you can still pop in your vote when you review. The genre is going to change once it's time for the votes to do their thing, which shouldn't be long now so you guys can just all sit back and relax.

* * *

Until next time!Love you all, Koyuki. 


	4. Missing Pieces

**Who You Are (Chapter 4)**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: For the sake of it, I've decided to put this here again. I don't own Shaman King...and I never will.   
  
Okay, on with the fic!

* * *

Anna felt her tears rushing down her face wildly. What had happened? Just that moment, it hit her.  
  
_ "He may wake up but with side effects,"_ the doctor had said.  
  
No! I don't want that!  
  
She clenched her fist in rage, unable to accept the truth.  
  
"Umm...did something happen?" Yoh asked, staring right into Hao, who was right beside him.  
  
"Yoh-dono! Yo-you were hit by a car, and they rushed you to this hospital then-"Amidamaru started, his voice shaking.  
  
"Oh. But I feel fine now. But, who are you guys?"  
  
He uncovered the blanket which he was covered by and turned so that his legs were touching the ground.  
  
"Yoh-kun! You shouldn't walk around yet!" Manta cried.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"You're my best friend, Yoh-kun! I'm Manta! Don't you remember me?" Manta declared, he could feel his tears rolling down his face. "That's Anna and Amidamaru!" He pointed at the Itako and Spirit.  
  
"Anna is your fiancée and Amidamaru is spirit! Can't you remember?" Manta was shouting now.  
  
"I...don't remember!" Yoh's voice pierced through Manta's shouting. He slammed his hand on his bed.  
  
"Now now, there's no point in shouting, Manta." Hao calmly stated, placing his hand on Yoh's face. Yoh shuffled backwards.  
  
"And you...are..."  
  
"I'm Hao. Your precious older brother," Hao grinned.  
  
"My older brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, she's my fiancée?" Yoh inquired, pointing towards Anna, who was besides Manta.  
  
_ He doesn't remember me...My precious Yoh doesn't remember me..._  
  
Anna had her arms to her side, head faced down so no one was able to see her face.  
  
"Anna-dono..." Amidamaru began, disgracefully looking at her.  
  
"Anna-san!" Manta shouted, wiping his tears from his face. He turned around to face Yoh's fiancée. "Are you-okay?"  
  
"I'm-fine." Anna replied firmly, though she paused in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Manta looked up at her and tried to smile, though it was not easy.  
  
Hao stepped up to Yoh and sat beside him, one foot on the ground. Opacho was sitting on a small chair that was next to the bed. But Opacho knew that his master was busy and that he shouldn't disturb him.  
  
Anna walked up towards Yoh and put her arms around him. Yoh blushed and looked away. "I promise to help you recover your memories, Yoh," Anna said reassuringly.  
  
"Mm," Yoh smiled. "That's a promise." Anna reluctantly let her arms go. But she was relieved to know that Yoh still had a nice side to her.  
  
"Yoh. Can you come with me for a while?" Hao asked, his usual calm tone was heard.  
  
"No! Yoh-kun!" Manta cried, trying to persuade his friend not to go with the evil Hao.  
  
Yoh pitifully glanced at Manta, then at Anna who was still beside him.  
  
"Anna?" Yoh asked, turning his head to face the girl.  
  
"You can go with him if you like."  
  
Hao chuckled as he stood up. "Don't worry, I'm just going to borrow him for a while. I'll make sure to return him. Let's go, Opacho."  
  
"Mm!" Opacho replied, jumping off the chair in which he was sitting in.  
  
"Careful, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru warned.  
  
Yoh put both of his legs on the ground and slowly tried to lift himself up, but couldn't. "I...can't walk." Hao turned around to face his brother and with a snap, Spirit of Fire appeared by his side.  
  
Yoh was amazed at the sight of the gigantic fire...spirit. Maybe even a little frightened.

"Spirit of Fire?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. And see that samurai warrior over there?" Hao pointed towards Amidamaru. "He's your spirit."

"Spirit?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll explain everything to you later." Hao snapped his fingers again and jumped onto his spirit's shoulders. (Opacho is on Hao's shoulder)

"Now, how about we give you a ride so you won't have to walk around with your injuries?"  
  
"That'd be great, thanks." Yoh beamed, amazed at his 'brother'.  
  
Anna's eyes widened as she realized what danger Yoh was going to be in, but, even if she did want to stop it now, it was too late. She had already approved of it. She watched as Spirit of Fire grabbed Yoh with his gigantic hand and put him besides Hao, on the spirit's shoulder.  
  
"I felt like he was going to fall over any minute." Yoh admitted, his feet wobbling.  
  
"If you think you're going to fall, Yoh, just hang onto me." Hao said.  
  
Yoh smiled, being somewhat relieved.  
  
"Now then, shall we get going?"  
  
With the approval of Yoh, Spirit of Fire began to dissapear. Manta simply stared at the final swirl of flames before they can gone completely.  
  
"Yoh!" Anna suddenly shouted out as they vanished.  
  
Somehow, deep inside, she had a feeling that she was going to regret this.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

Okay. I'm going to **close** the votes here, so no more votes okay? And obviously YohxAnna won! Yay! crowd cheers Anyways, keep the reviews up, please. :D

* * *

Love you all, Koyuki.


	5. The Talk

**Who You Are  
**  
A/N: Just a big thank you to all my reviews. 3 And I'm sorry if my chapters are still too short.  
  
Chapter 5: "The Talk"

* * *

Yoh's vision finally cleared after the Spirit of Fire had landed on the ground. Before that, all he was able to see were blurs and darkness. He shook his head, trying to wake up himself. He turned his head and looked at Hao.  
  
"Hao?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Yoh?" Hao turned and smiled at him. Opacho, who was still on his master's shoulders, turned his little body towards Hao, staring at him with his large, sad eyes.  
  
"What...kind of person was I?" Yoh frowned, unable to remember anything.  
  
"Why, you were a very strong Shaman," Hao began to explain, facing Yoh.  
  
"A Shaman?"  
  
"Shamans are humans that are granted special powers, humans who have the ability to work with a spirit and fight." Hao stood up. "Now, what about we get on the ground?"  
  
"But I can't walk."  
  
"Then I'll just have to carry you." Hao beamed, grinning. Yoh nodded. With that, Hao bent down and carried Yoh in his arms, then easily jumped down onto the floor from Spirit of Fire, Opacho following closely behind them.  
  
"Thanks, Hao," Yoh grinned at his brother. Hao slowly put Yoh down on a rock then positioned himself on the one beside it. Yoh watched as the gigantic Spirit of Fire faded away.  
  
"You're my brother afterall." Hao stated, he turned around at Opacho, who was standing next to him. "Opacho? Can you leave me and Yoh alone for a while, we're going to talk." Opacho looked into his master eyes, then immediately smiled with a nod. Opacho walked into the distance.  
  
"Back to where we were about Shamans- was I a Shaman too?" Yoh put his arms carefully behind his head. Hao nodded his head.  
  
"You were a very powerful Shaman indeed, Yoh." Hao answered in a clear voice.  
  
"So, am I still a Shaman?" Yoh turned his body towards Hao, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Of course you are, you just need some training, and-"  
  
"And?" A confused look hung on Yoh's face.  
  
"Power. The ultimate possession of a Shaman, and, I can help you with that." Hao smiled at his twin, putting his hand on Yoh's lap. "You're my twin brother afterall." Even upon hearing that, Yoh didn't seem too surprised now knowing that not only is Hao his brother, but also his twin. He just closed his eyes and sighed softly.  
  
"Yoh, if I give you some power, I believe that you'll easily remember some of your previous days...before the accident that is." Hao explained.  
  
"I will do anything to retrieve my memories, and that girl that was my fiancée...she also promised to help me." Yoh said, putting his arms back on his lap.  
  
"I assure you that I will help you, Yoh. But first, I'm going to have to bring you back your friends. I know they don't trust me. Yoh frowned having to know that, but accepted it.  
  
"Mmm. Okay."

* * *

"What's taking Hao so long?" Manta grumbled, worrying.

They were still in Yoh's room in the hospital, all waiting for Yoh's return.  
  
"Stop your blabbering, shorty," Anna snapped. "They are coming, I can sense Yoh's presense."

_I miss you, Yoh._

Amidamaru was in the corner of the room, staring at the hospital door.  
  
"I'm back!" A sudden voice was heard. Everyone looked up at the center of room and watched as a swirl of fire appeared, the Spirit of Fire following closely after, Yoh and Hao on the spirit's huge hand. A smile hung on Yoh's face.  
  
_Yoh...you're back._  
  
Reassured, Anna smiled.  
  
"I'll be going now, Yoh. Remember my words, I'll be back to help you. I promise." With that, Spirit of Fire's hand placed Yoh gently on the bed while Hao jumped back on it's shoulders.  
  
"I'll be back, _Yoh_. For you."  
  
Yoh positioned himself on the bed so that he was comfortable then glanced back at his brother until he faded away along with the spirit.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

****

**Author's note:** Yoh and Hao were mainly involved in this chapter, so I promise Anna will be in the next. :D  
  
Please review so I'll try to update daily.

* * *

Love you all, Koyuki. 3 


	6. Don't You Remember?

**Who You Are**

By Koyukix/Ruki

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter 6! I've been slacking a lot lately and with summer and everything, it just took a while for me to remember writing this chapter. –Gets food thrown at her-

And a big thank you to all my reviewers, I've gotten more reviews that I have imagined for this story and that's always good to hear.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say this, it won't change. I don't own Shaman King. =(

_**Chapter 6, "Don't You Remember?"**_

The sky was dark now; it has been a terribly long day for Yoh. So much has happened and there was also so much to think about. His head began to pound the instant he tried to think any of it. Trying to relax himself, he gave out a sigh and leaned back against his fluffy pillow.

Anna swung her head swiftly behind and glared at Manta. The undersized boy straightened up at once after noticing the itako's glare. "Yes Anna-san, I'll leave the room right now," Manta reassured, sweat-dropping. Manta and Amidamaru both exchanged agreeing looks and quietly left, leaving only Yoh and Anna in the room. Now somewhat free from anxiety, Anna looked back at Yoh and gave

him a minor smile.

"Yoh," Anna began, her smile disappearing now. Yoh turned his head away from the door and faced Anna. "Yeah?" he replied, his voice sounded somewhat drowned of its enthusiasm. Anna stood up from her chair and walked steadily towards Yoh, then settled herself beside Yoh.

"Do you really don't remember?" she asked, trying to keep her sadness and despair away from her voice. She put her eyes on Yoh.

The brunette frowned; setting his eyes on the far wall then shaking his head slowly. "I really don't." Anna had expected that answer, though she asked just to be sure. She clenched her hands in her dress. "But that person, Hao I think, told me a little about myself." Yoh stated. A rather furious expression appeared on Anna's face.

"Hao?" Anna cried. With the nod of Yoh, she became totally enraged. _How can Yoh even trust such a person?! _Tears gathered in the corners of the itako's eyes. "Y-You can't trust that person!" she yelled.

"He told me... a lot of things, he even I said I was a Shaman," Yoh claimed, giving Anna a smile.

_That smile...it felt so warm..._Seeing Yoh smile again made her smile too. "Yoh!" Anna sniffed suddenly, putting her arms around her fiancée. The brunette blushed and looked down. "I'm going to remember." He declared with bits of confidence in his voice. "I know I am, so don't worry." He smiled again. Anna let her arms go and looked at him, giving him a smile back.

"Hao..." Yoh began, putting his arms behind his head. Anna looked at him, surprised. "What about him?" she responded, her voice returning back into its regular tone. Yoh put his eyes on the girl, who was sitting beside him. "Can you tell me some things about him?" he asked, staring back at the ceiling again.

"A jerk."

Yoh was surprised by this. "A jerk?" he repeated the two words. Anna lowered her head, "Well, besides the fact that he _is _your evil twin who plans on creating his own little world, then yes, a jerk." Yoh's eyes widened. Anna nodded. "That's right. He's practically the strongest shaman in the world and he hates humans. That's why he wants to create his own world, so that he can exterminate the humans of the planet; so that only Shamans would remain." She explained.

"Oh." Yoh replied. He was confused. The Hao that talked to him earlier didn't sound like the guy who Anna was talking about. "He probably has his reasons." He suggested, giving a shrug then a long yawn.

Anna got herself off of the bed and walked to the door. "You going already?" Yoh asked, placing his arms back on his lap. The itako nodded as she opened the door.

"It's getting late, oyasumi." She carefully closed the door behind her, putting her back against it.

_Maybe he will feel better tomorrow..._

* * *

"I wonder if Yoh-dono will be okay..." the spirit asked, facing his master's best friend. They were walking down the streets, both still worried about Yoh."Of course he will be okay!" Manta exclaimed, trying to cheer up the dampened Amidamaru. The spirit smiled. The short boy smiled in return.

"Well then, guess I'll be going home now." Manta said, turning his body, waving to the spirit. Amidamaru nodded as he went his own way back to the house. He was getting terribly upset about the whole incident with Yoh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: This chapter is supposed to be longer than the rest, hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and if you like this story, then please read my other YohxAnna fic, "_Pleasure and Sadness_". Thanks.

- Koyukix


End file.
